


The Perks of dating a Prefect

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Dom!Remus, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prefects' Bathroom, Slash, Smut, Sub!Sirius, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius take advantage of the Prefects bathroom from time to time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of dating a Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> So I am currently working on my super long fic that follows the Marauders throughout their years at Hogwarts, and to be honest I was getting impatient because they are only second years at the moment and I just want some filthy wolfstar smut...so here it is :-P

It was too bloody early, Sirius thought as he pulled the covers over his head to shield the sunlight coming in through the slightly open curtains of his bed. 

 "Moons, close the curtains, will you?" He murmured sleepily, feeling around the bed for his boyfriend with every intention of pulling him back against his body to spoon. But he didn't feel him. He frowned and popped his head out from beneath the blanket, blinking his exhausted eyes. Remus was there, sitting at the foot of Sirius' bed, wearing nothing but Sirius' t shirt and smiling a rather devious smile. 

 Sirius smiled back, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Moony." 

"Morning, Pads." He crawled forward across Sirius body and pressed their lips together. Sirius moaned softly, grinning into the kiss and bringing his hands to rest on Remus' hips. He liked days like this when Remus was bold and in charge. Usually it occurred just before the moon, which was probably the case this very morning. It was Christmas break and James and Peter had gone home to their families. Sirius, having just been disowned had been invited back to the Potters' for the holiday, which he had politely declined upon learning that the full moon would occur that same week. Remus would be staying at school, since his family's home was no longer very accommodating to a fully grown werewolf.

 So with the full moon just days away and a very empty dormitory, Sirius and Remus had been taking every advantage that they possibly could. 

Remus kissed a line down Sirius' stubbly jaw line, nosing his long dark hair out of the way before nipping playfully at his neck. Sirius arched his hips upward to try and feel Remus where he really needed him, but the taller boy lifted himself just out of reach. "Not yet, love. I have an idea." 

Sirius smirked. "Oh yeah? What's my perfect little Prefect got planned today?" he teased, ruffling Remus' auburn hair.

"Funny you should mention Prefects..." Remus said against the skin of his collarbone. "C'mon, get up." and suddenly the warm weight of him was gone from Sirius, who moaned pitifully at the loss. 

Remus grinned wickedly at him and started walking away. Sirius had no choice but to admire the way that Remus was just slightly too long to be wearing Sirius' shirt, and how said shirt rose up as Remus walked and exposed the pale flesh of his backside. And the ruddy little twat was certainly doing it on purpose. Groaning in defeat, Sirius kicked of the blankets. He himself was stark naked, but then, Sirius was pretty much always naked when he could be. 

"Moons, where are we going. It's barely 7, and it's cold. Lets go back to bed, yeah?" He circled his arms around the werewolf's waist and nuzzled against the back of his neck as he pressed his hardening length to Remus' ass. 

 "It'll be worth it, Padfoot. I promise. Now, would you stop humping me like a desperate little pup?" Something about Remus' tone made Sirius moan and press against him harder. Remus turned in his arms, pressed a kiss to his nose and said "Down, boy." in a soft, teasing manner. "Go grab a robe. As much as I enjoy this little show, I'd rather not share the experience with anyone else." he said as he let his eyes travel down Sirius' body. 

Sirius whined, but did as he was told and grabbed his and Remus' robes which they promptly dressed themselves in and Remus led him out of the common room and down the corridor to a room that Sirius had honestly never even bothered to wonder about. "What's this, Re?" 

"Prefect's bathroom." Remus said as he opened the door to allow Sirius in. Sirius was quite impressed, and a little surprised that he had never found his way into the prefects bathroom before. Clearly Remus had been in here already this morning before waking him, the Olympic pool sized bathtub was already full with steaming water and bubbles. Sirius smiled, Remus had been planning on this for some time. 

Dropping his robe, Sirius padded across the edge of the tub, very aware that Remus' eyes were watching him hungrily. Smirking, Sirius turned  to face him. "Well are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to join me?" 

 Remus licked his lips. "I'll watch for a moment." He nodded toward the tub. "Go on, love." 

Shrugging, Sirius sunk into the warm water and sighed. It really did feel amazing. After swimming a lap around the pool, he pulled him self up half way on the edge. "C'mon Moony...join me." he pouted a little. Remus was leaning against the stone wall, completely naked, watching him. He smiled a little and walked forward, coming to sit on the edge of the tub with his legs in the water. Sirius shifted so he was standing in the water between Remus legs, leaned forward and kissed his scarred chest. Remus closed his eyes, letting his head drop to the side and sifting a hand through Sirius' long wet hair. 

Sirius continued to kiss him lower and lower down his body, bringing his hands, warm and wet from the bath, up to run along Remus' thighs. His mouth stopped to hover above Remus' erection. He knew better than to touch without permission on the days where the wolf was strong in Remus' mind. 

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius' bright grey orbs pleading up at him. Tightening his hand in Sirius hair, he nodded and heard Sirius groan appreciatively before feeling the hot cavern of his mouth descend on Remus' length. 

"ahh, Sirius..." Remus breathed, feeling Sirius' head bobbing up and down between his legs. He certainly did have quite a talented mouth. But no, this wasn't the plan.  Gently he pulled Sirius off of him, hearing the other boy whimper from the loss. "Hush, love. We're not done here." he slipped down into the water and pushed Sirius up against the side of the tub. "I want to fuck you right here, Sirius" he whispered huskily in the shorter boy's ear. 

Sirius' shuddered. "Y'know, everyone thinks you're this sweet, innocent little Prefect. They don't know what a filthy, perverted, sexy mouth you've got." He smirked and pressed his lips to that filthy mouth. They kissed deeply, enjoying the way the hot water and steam made them feel even more lightheaded than usual. Remus reached down under the water to wrap his hand firmly around Sirius' erection and Sirius moaned gratefully. 

"I want you to wrap your legs around my waist, alright?" Remus instructed, looking at Sirius through lustful eyes. Sirius swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, using Remus' shoulders to lift himself partly out of the water and wrap his legs around his boyfriend. Remus smiled ad kissed him playfully on the nose. "Good boy. So obedient." 

Sirius rolled his eyes and was about to say something in protest to being treated like a puppy, but all he managed was a surprised gasp and moan as Remus began to slip two fingers into him, stretching and preparing him. Sirius let his head drop onto Remus' shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Remus' long, talented fingers filling him and becoming more and more excited for what would soon replace them. He began kissing and biting at Remus' collarbone, desperate for a distraction from the aching need in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his throat as Remus added a third finger inside him. 

"Patience, love." Remus chuckled softly. "You're usually on top. Every time I fuck you you're so tight...I have no intention of going slow once I'm inside you and I don't want to hurt you." 

 "Damn it Remus you're so fucking hot when you talk like that." 

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You like when I talk about your tight, hot ass around my cock? How amazing it feels to have the usually headstrong and uncontrollable Sirius Black moaning and writhing beneath me, begging me to fuck him?" he licked a hot trail up Sirius neck and nipped at his ear. "Having you completely submissive to me?"

"Yes." Sirius moaned as Remus removed his fingers and pressed him up against the wall of the tub for balance as he positioned himself at his entrance.

 "Who do you belong to, Sirius? Tell me." Remus whispered, rubbing his cock teasingly against Sirius' ass.

"You, Moony."

 "That's my good boy." Slowly he pushed into Sirius' tightness, feeling the raven haired boy tense up in his arms. "And why do you get to be on top all the time?" 

"Because you let me." Sirius whimpered.

 "Very good. You don't do anything that I don't specifically want you do to, do you?"

"No...Fuck, Remus, please..."

 Remus smirked. "Alright. Since you begged so nicely." And he pushed himself in the rest of the way. Both boys moaned in unison and Sirius lifted his head to catch Remus' lips in a hungry kiss as Remus began to move his hips hard and fast into Sirius. 

Remus wasn't sure how long he'd last. Sirius felt so hot and tight around him and the steam from the bath was making him dizzy. He reached between their bodies to firmly grasp Sirius' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck," Sirius moaned, burying his face in Remus' neck.

 "I want you to come for me, Sirius..." Remus breathed against his ear. "Can you come when I tell you to?" 

He felt Sirius nod against his shoulder. 

 "Nodding isn't an answer, love. Will you come for me?" he asked again. 

"Yes, Moony." 

 "Alright...Come for me, Sirius." 

Both boys came at the same time, moaning each other's names loudly and clinging desperately to each other. Sirius continued to grind on Remus' cock, riding out his orgasm til the very last moment. When the had both stilled, Remus gently lifted Sirius off of him and Sirius let his legs fall

They stood for a moment, panting heavily in each other's arms. Regaining his frame of mind, Remus pressed his lips to Sirius' forehead. "How was it?" He asked, always slightly unsure of himself afterwards.

Sirius grinned up at him. "Brilliant as usual, love." 

They kissed again, this time more loving and sweet than lustful. When they broke apart, Sirius looked up at Remus with pleading, puppy dog eyes. 

Remus frowned and eyed him cautiously. "What?"

"Wash my hair?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Sirius laughed "Please?"

Remus sighed and swam to the edge of the tub where the bottles of shampoos and conditioners and soaps were. "Fine, But only if you wash my back." 

"Done." Sirius grinned. 

They stayed in the tub well past all the bubbles were gone and the water had lost its heat. They wrapped each other in fluffy towels, kissing and teasing the entire time. And by the end of the day, Remus promised to use her perks of being a Prefect more often. 


End file.
